All From Dream
by sailormoonultrafan
Summary: Sailor Moon has a werid dream about a new enemy and a new quest to save mankind


Authors notes:

This is my first fanfic on here so I hope you like it and please review!

-Chapter 1 the dreams-

"You will find yourself meeting more sailor scouts then you thought. Your guardians will become important royalty in the Crystal Tokyo court; they will need guardians now to. All of you are Targets for as each one of your guardians fined theirs, there crystals will become almost as powerful as your Silver crystal. The new dark force has awaked many evils you have already fought. This will lead you on a long quest to save Mankind once again…"

My eyes flashed open as that voice echoed in my ears. I sat up, my eyes blinking trying to get used to the darkness. "A new enemy more powerful the Galaxia and the ones I have already fought!" I thought as I shivered at what it would be like and started to breath heavily. I saw my pet cat Luna move around.

My eyes opened to my Mistress Serena shivering and breathing hard. I stretched and got comfortable again. I tucked my paws under myself. "Serena what is the problem?" Luna asked me. "It was a dream…" My voice faded away. "What was it about?" Luna pressed.

I told her about the dream. About the new scouts the evil and my friend's crystals advancing. "Serena this is serious a scout having a dream like this especially you this is not a normal dream. Do you recognize the voice?" She told me sternly. "I… I…. I think it was… Queen Serenity… my real mother" Serena whispered. "We must take this seriously especially if it was Queen Serenity telling you this. Now go back to sleep tomorrow is the second to last day of the last year of high school and also Friday" Luna told me as she closed her eyes and added "Me and Artemis will check it out at the control room in the morning."

I sighed. She was right. I lied back down and quickly fell back into a deep sleep. "My daughter Serenity in this quest know matter how much you want to give up you can't for the sake of mankind and the others on the planets. You have your guardians and they have there's together you will always shine light through the darkest of times. When you need me I will be there helping you in battle and so will your future self, I know so. Along the way your crystal will advance in time, a new form will also arrive but just at the right time. I also have a warning. These new dark forces will always test you and your friends and you are…"

"RING!-RING" her alarm went off. My eyes quickly opened and looked at the clock. "8:00 okay good I have enough time for everything not like when I was sixteen" Serena smiled remembering those times as I got up and walked over to my bathroom. I clipped my transformation brooch to my school uniform. "I haven't worn this on my uniform for quite some time… but just to be safe because of that dream" I thought.

I looked in the mirror. I was eighteen. I was now an adult. My curves finally filled in. My strait plain golden hair when I was sixteen transformed to it being silky, shines like gold in the light and now looked more elegant in the classical ondongs I put them in.

Luna sat up. "Make sure to be on your guard Serena" Luna told me as she stretched and hoped off the bed. "I'm going to be at the control room Oh! Give me your communicator we should tell the other scouts to be on their guard and I can tell Artemis to meet me at the control room" Luna said. I through the watch at the cat and a picture of Ray, Mina, Lita and Amy flashed on the screen.

"What is it Luna? Is Serena having a crisis?" Ray asked. "No. Serena had a dream last night about a new darkness and such I wanted to tell you to be on your guard bring your transformation pens to school Oh! Mina tell Artemis to meet me at the control room." Just then Artemis jumped up on Minas shoulder. "Sure thing Luna" he told her. "That's all, we will discuss it more after school" Luna told them. "Okay" they all answered and the screen went black.

I grabbed the communicator and put in on my wrist. "Bye mom! Bye Dad!" I called to my parents shut the door and walked to school.

CM (means next scene)

"Artemis Have you found anything on the protectors of the outer scouts?" Luna asked Artemis. Artemis nodded. "We only have the Scout names, power and weapon" He told me. "Same for the inners, let me check if the starlight's have protectors" I said to him as I started to press in "Starlight protectors" on the key board.

I waited for it to lode… 5 minutes later… Still loading… 15 minutes later… Still loading...

"Come on you dang computer!" I shouted at the screen whacking it with my paw. Instantly it stopped loading and popped up a screen. I read it in my mind as Artemis looked over my shoulder.

**Protectors to the Starlight scouts… **

**Sailor North Star: Power: Fire Weapon: The actual north star Protects: Sailor Star Fighter**

**Sailor South Star: Power: Water Weapon: The actual south star Protects: Sailor Star Fighter **

**Sailor West Star: Power: Earth Weapon: The actual West Star Protects: Sailor Star Maker **

**Sailor East Star: Power: Air Weapon: The actual East Star Protects: Sailor Star Healer**

And what was at the bottom of the page made us gasp.

"All protector scouts are only called upon at drastic measures. A time when Mankind is in the most fatal kind of enemy is about them. All of the leaders of the protector scouts has sacrifice themselves to protect everything and the only thing we know is that a key had been left behind to unlock were they have been hidden away" I read out loud. I and Artemis stared at the screen then at each other.

"Luna the scouts are in more trouble than before this battle will be nothing like Galaxias or any others this might be a battle that we might not win…" I broke the silences. "The scouts will need a major power upgrade and we just need all the help we can get from all the scouts to win this battle… I can feel it" I told him. He nodded slowly. "The last battle we every have with them might be the end…


End file.
